


Big Game Hunters

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poaching, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair are watching a documentary about poaching and big game hunting.  Blair is very upset.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Poachers





	Big Game Hunters

Big Game Hunters  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair are watching a documentary about poaching and big game hunting. Blair is very upset.   
Genre: Gen  
Rating: Gen  
Prompt: Poachers  
Warnings: Hatred for another human being.   
Word Count: 407

 

Blair was getting very upset over what they were watching on the television. They normally enjoyed the Discovery Channel, but not tonight. It was about poaching and big game hunters. 

“Do you believe they pose with the animals after they kill them? It’s not like they want to use them for food because their family is starving. They do it for sport and it’s unreal. Did you ever illegally hunt game or fish?”

“No, I only went hunting once. I shot the deer, during deer season, so don’t worry. And my dad and all his friends were so happy that I had shot this deer and then I threw up and ruined the moment for my dad. He gave the meat to his friend for his family as a punishment for what I did. I had embarrassed him.”

“You were a sensitive soul even back then. I wonder if he remembers that he did that to you. I would never bring it up because your dad is a lot different now. Now, he’s for gun control and all that.” 

“He is different, that’s for sure.”

I just can’t believe that this man just shot a giraffe. They are big gentle creatures that deserve to be left alone. What bothers me most is the news reporters are there and they didn’t say anything.” Blair had never looked sadder in his life. 

“Maybe they were afraid that they would be the next ones shot. Or they didn’t care. Just doing their job and not giving a shit about anything.”

Blair thought about that for a moment. “Gosh, I hope not. Let’s watch something on the History Channel.”

Jim turned to the channel Blair wanted and it was about the holocaust. “Chief, how about just sitting here and talking? We don’t need to watch television. I know I can’t watch about the holocaust. I have nightmares about it.”

“I couldn’t agree more, Jim. So tell me how did it go at the station today without me?”

“I had to type up my own reports. Took forever…”

Blair laughed and they talked well into the night. There was always going to be something that someone did that upset a person. No way around that. 

The end


End file.
